


The Dust of Snow

by whispered_story



Series: Unrelated J2 Christmas Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a snowball fight, hot chocolate, and making-out. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 22/01/2011]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dust of Snow

Jensen laughs, the sound echoing through their backyard. When another snowball comes flying at him, he ducks behind the tree he's been using as a barricade. It's failing dismally, judging by the clumps of snow that seem to be clinging to every part of his body by now. He forms a few more snowballs as quickly as he can, as he keeps peering around the tree at the small shed Jared's hiding behind.

When he sees movement, Jared stepping out for a moment to throw a series of snow balls at Jensen, Jensen fires back with his own.

Harley barks excitedly, running back and forth in the middle of the backyard, trying to catch the snowballs flying through the air.

Jensen chuckles, leaning towards Sadie who's standing at his side. "Harley and your daddy are idiots, Sadie girl," he says. Sadie barks, wagging with her tail and swiping her tongue over his face once. He bats her away, laughing.

"Stop," he chuckles. "Sadie stop."

Jared cackles, sounding a lot closer, and when Jensen dares to look a snowball hits him right in the face. Three more quickly follow, Jared just a few feet away. He pulls up his hands, trying to shield himself.

"Okay, okay, enough," he calls out, wiping snow out of his face.

"Say I'm the master, Jensen!" Jared exclaims, Harley running circles around him.

"Never," Jensen replies, picking up handfuls of snow and flinging them at Jared who's all out of ammunition.

Jared just laughs, the snow not compressed enough to even reach him. Jensen picks up more snow and tries to take the time to actually form a real ball, packing wet snow together, but before he can finish, he's tackled onto the ground, Jared's heavy weight pressing him down.

Jensen yelps, laughing. He bucks up, trying to throw Jared off, but he can't. Both dogs are running around them now, barking excitedly, wet snouts nudging them.

"Jared," he says. "Let me up."

Jared leans over him, pinning Jensen's hands to the ground, and grins widely. "Sorry, can't do."

"Jay, the snow is soaking through my clothes," Jensen pleads, but he can't keep the grin off his face, cheeks almost hurting. "I'll get sick."

"I'll help warm you up later," Jared offers, leering, and Jensen lets out a laugh.

"You're impossible," he says.

Jared cackles happily, cheeks flushed. "True," he says, and leans down to kiss Jensen. His lips are warm, a stark contrast to how cold Jensen feels and he tries to lean into the kiss, but Jared's holding him almost immobile.

Their teeth crash together painfully when Jared suddenly falls forward, and Jensen grunts.

"Jesus," Jared gasps, body pressed down onto Jensen and Jensen can see Harley over his shoulder, paws on top of Jared's back.

"Harley," Jensen says, voice stern. "Down, boy. Get off Jared."

Harley complies and Jared struggles to sit up, a grimace on his face.

"You okay?" Jensen asks, resting his now free hand on Jared's thigh.

"I'm good," Jared says, swiping his tongue over his lips and teeth. "Stings a little."

"Come on, let's get up. Go back inside and warm up," Jensen suggests, patting Jared's thigh. "You promised me help, remember?"

Jared laughs softly, getting up and holding out his hand. He hauls Jensen up and Jensen grimaces, his jeans clinging to his legs wetly.

"Come on, guys," Jared says, whistling, as he throws his arm around Jensen's shoulder. Harley and Sadie follow them back inside the house.

"You go change," Jared suggests. "I'll start a fire and make us something to drink:"

"Okay," Jensen agrees, leaning up for a quick kiss before jogging upstairs.

He changes into sweatpants, thick woolen socks, and one of Jared's over-sized sweaters. Before joining Jared downstairs again he grabs a change of clothes for Jared as well.

"Brought you clothes," he says, holding them up.

"Awesome," Jared grins, gesturing at the fireplace where he's already piled up wood and balled up pieces of paper. "Can you get this going?"

"Sure," Jensen nods. He takes the box of matches from Jared and crouches down in front of the fireplace. He glances back at Jared who's stripping out of his jeans and pulling on the sweatpants, and whistles playfully.

Jared grins, wiggling his eyebrows and he strips out of his sweater and shirt teasingly slow, shaking his hips. It looks absolutely ridiculous and Jensen laughs, shaking his head.

"It's a good thing you got a job in L.A. right away. You wouldn't have been able to make a living as a stripper," Jensen teases.

Jared gasps. "You're hurting my feelings, Jensen," he says, and Jensen turns back to the fireplace, lighting a match.

"It's my duty as you best friend to be honest with you," Jensen replies.

"But it's your duty as my boyfriend to tell me I'm perfect at everything I do."

"Oh, right. My bad. You'd be the perfect stripper, dear," Jensen says in a sugary sweet voice. "And I love your cooking. Also, have you thought about becoming a singer? Your voice is just angelic."

Jared cackles. "Don't I know it," he says, plopping down on the couch as Jensen gets up, satisfied with the fire. Jared pats the cushion next to him. "Come here."

Jensen joins Jared on the couch and accepts one of the steaming mugs from Jared. "Coffee?" he asks hopefully.

"Hot chocolate," Jared replies with a wide grin, settling back.

Jensen laughs softly. "You trying to relive your childhood today?" he asks.

"Yeah," Jared nods. "Wanna make out on the couch and relive my adolescence as well?"

"Why stop at making out?" Jensen asks playfully, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Our babies are watching us," Jared says casually, pointing at the dog beds where Harley and Sadie are dozing.

Jensen feels a thrill going through him at the words, grins. "Guess we gotta behave ourselves then," he agrees, leaning into Jared.

They sip their hot chocolates, fire warming them, and trade lazy kisses.

"This is pretty much a perfect day, isn't it?" Jared says, pressing a kiss to the top of Jensen's head.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. "It's pretty damn good."


End file.
